harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
History of Magical Classification (Bryona)
History of Magical Classifications is a small book concerning the classification of the magical arts and also their origin. It should be noted that the book only focuses on one of the theories regarding the origin of magic. Content A Brief History of Magical Origins There are many different opinions of the origins of our advanced magical studies, this is just one of them. Before the introduction of magic to humans, there were Light and Dark Elves. Wizard-kind no longer remembers the motivation of the Dark Elves' to introduce their magical practices to the humans, who were beginning to evolve into witches and wizards. However, they taught our populace their ancient and powerful magical studies. Then the Light Elves banished their dark contemporaries in the mortal realm and sealed the divide between the two realms. The Dark Elves chose to settle into human magical communities and conceive children between their species, magical creatures, and muggles. Meanwhile, their students chose to settle down with their own kind. A division was made between Dark pure-bloods or those with Dark Elf ancestry and Light pure-bloods or those who descended only from human bloodlines. Magical Classifications The most significant magical classifications - Dark Magic, Light Magic, Neutral Magic, Gray Magic, Chaos Magic and Natural Magic - and their studies have become obscure knowledge, lost to the majority of the international magical populace. *'Light Magic' - it serves as the means to heal, grow, and develop. Light Magic categories cover subjects such as healing, mental healing, and plant manipulation. *'Dark Magic' - it is primarily used to cause harm to another either physical, mental or emotional. The modern three unforgivable curses are considered dark magic for they were crafted for the purpose of harm, although recently they were discovered for alternative uses rather than death, pain, and mind control. *'Grey Magic' - it is the magic of intent. Any spell and charm, jinx or shield used, which depends on the intent of the caster for their use, are considered grey magic. Grey magic can be cast on a person or item, but programmed enchantments and runes are not Grey magic. *'Neutral Magic' - under this category fall charms and spells which direct an action, like household charms and enchantments. Neutral magic must be cast on a non-sentient object as a directive to cause a reaction. Neutral magic cannot be cast directly on the opponent. It is also called directive magic. *'Chaos Magic' - it is an emotion-driven magic. Such chaos magic spells include the Partonus. Chaos magic is notoriously hard to control and manipulate. In modern times, the majority of witches and wizards no longer practice this magic due to its sheer difficulty. *'Natural Magic' - this last category of magic is derived from nature, and inclues Elemental Magic, Gate Magic, Tide Magic and so on and so forth. Natural Magic is a lost magic because it can only be performed without a wand. A spell mimicking the production of fire is called a lesser element charm and they are usually classified as Grey Magic. There are other smaller classifications like blood magic and musical magic not covered here. The author would suggest searching other tomes for references to these forms of magic. Muggle-born Theories There are two persistent theories as to muggle-born origins. The most popular theory is they descend from Squib bloodlines which intermix with muggle bloodlines. However, another theory entails that while light pure-bloods are the result of the first evolution of mankind, then muggle-borns are the second evolution, which makes them different species. Muggle-born witches and wizards excel in Neutral magic and generally can perform the simpler spell of the light and dark classifications. However, within the last two hundred years, Neutral magic has been mislabelled Light Magic and Grey Magic has been combined with Dark Magic. Behind the scenes *According to the book, Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, did not dislike Muggle-born witches and wizards for their Muggle roots. Instead, the rumor says, he hated how his co-founder tailored their education to only offer Neutral magic, which mainly is used by muggle-born students and light purebloods. Dark pureblood struggle with performing neutral magic. He refused to teach muggle-born students potions and tailor his knowledge to their needs. If he had tailored his knowledge, this would have ignored hundreds of years of magical studies in an attempt to simply potions for muggle-born students. Furthermore, many potions were lost after his death due to his co-founders removing them from lessons. *The book also claims that Merlin created many modern Neutral magic spells, while Morgan Le Fae created a massive number of chaos magic lost to modern magic practitioners. Category:Books